Deceits Law - Severus Snape Love Story
by ThatAuthorChick
Summary: Harmony is Hermione's elder identical twin; they are not alike. Hermione's a Gryffindor, Harmony a Ravenclaw, Hermione has friends; Harmony does not. Harmony has an...odd, ability that prevents others from using Legillemency on her. She is sent on a mission with Snape, one of deceit, and trust. Will animosity dwindle, or can you truly only trust yourself when love is involved?
1. Chapter 1

"Harmony, wait please!" My twin sister Hermione Granger called out, stopping me from retreating away from her and her 'star' friends. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and his loyal side kick Ronald Weasley. They stared at me as if they were just seeing me for the first time – which, in all honesty, they probably were.

"Bloody hell Hermione, she looks just like you!" Hermione and I both rolled our eyes and sighed, leaving Ronald to flush darker and press his lips into a thin line. I let her explain how we were identical twins, though she was sorted into Gryffindor and myself into Ravenclaw, just like Parvati and her identical twin sister. Then she turned to me with a pleading look in her eye, her own book of advanced spells grasped tightly in her hands.

"Hermione, if you want me to help you with your spells again I can't, I've got a study session for the Ravenclaw duel club in ten minutes. If I'm late then they'll use me as their dueling partner, all three of them." She nodded sadly, reluctant to let me go from helping her, then went on her way, telling the two that I was far smarter than she. It was true, of course, my mother and father had told me that I could end up being a Witch when I was six years old. Since that day I'd begged them – after my initial crying and confusion – to get me at least one book that I could study. Every book I finished my little sister – I was the older twin by three minutes – took and began to study, so that by our first year we were past the common intelligence of others. She had been sorted into Gryffindor, the hat had sorted me into Ravenclaw – though it only barely touched my hair when it yelled out my new house.

Despite the fact that I was on par – and then some – with the rest of my class I still did not fit in. Not even with the people that I were supposed to be the most like. The moment I entered Study Hall I knew that I was to be the Dueling Partner for all three, the expectant gazes they gave me made their point clear. Without a second thought I placed my books in my bag, then placed it in the spell cupboard, knowing that it would be safe in there, took my sweater off and stood before them my wand in my hand. At my nod they began, their spells light but not all that damaging. They were in my year, but honestly, the spells bothered me in the lack of superiority. I held my shield until the first one tired out, his spell faltering and dissolving just before it hit me.

"Avis!" I shot at the other two, then whipped my wand at the one that had faltered, his own eyes wide as he stared at the small birds that had erupted from my wand and continued to attack his two friends. "Ricutsempra!" he doubled over, the surprise making him stand stock still, the spell hitting him full force. A stupefy spell hit me in the right arm, knocking me down on my bum. "Everte Statum!" they both fell backwards, their wands knocking from their hands. With a huff I stood, rubbing my hip to relax the harmed muscle. There was slow clatter, the air filling with the age old magic that was Dumbledore's and the scent of potions and snow. Dumbledore and Snape came from the open doorway, staring at us all with his same twinkling eyes, Professor Snape's own eyes narrowed in detest at the laughing child. With a flick of my wrist I stopped the hex, repressing my cough of laughter the moment Snape turned his cold gaze to me.

"Do you see now, Severus?" Dumbledore mused, then motioned for me to step forward. I did so, but made sure that I put my sweater back on. "Ms. Granger, if you would be so kind as to follow us. Bring your stuff, you will not be returning to your dorm tonight." Now I was more than curious, but nodded anyhow and grabbed my things. "Five points a piece for you three, teaming up on a woman is rude and unmannerly." He then turned to me and placed his arm out, allowing me to hold it and stand at his side. "Twenty for you, Ms. Granger. For executing perfect dueling abilities and holding your own against three foes." I flushed a bit and let him lead me out of the room and towards his office, the Gargoyle parting for him the moment Professor Snape muttered the password.

"Sir, if I may," he nodded at my inquisitorial tone, "What is it you wish to speak to me about that will take all night, sir?" he chuckled, then asked me what I thought he had wanted to talk to me about. I refused to sigh out of agitation, yet I knew that my eyebrow twitched in annoyance because Snape smirked. "Well, considering that you were spying – I apologize, observing – on the duel and did not step in I can only assume it has something to do with my academics. When you referred to Professor Snape I can only assume that you were trying to imply that I was, indeed," I turned my gaze to Professor Snape's and saw the amusement and daring glint in his coal black eyes. "not a 'snot nosed brat who cannot separate cheek from intelligence'," I turned my gaze back to Dumbledore after seeing Snape's lips quirk up at the corners then press into a thin line. "if so they are you most definitely here about my academics." Dumbledore nodded his head, a large grin on his own lips.

"Correct, you are very observant." He motioned for me to sit in the chair directly beside Snape's looming figure. I did so without flinching away in fear. "Ever since your first year you have showed an exemplary amount of magic control, knowledge, and procedure to follow the rules. As such I privately asked each of your Professors to give your education and your education alone a boost. You are unaware, but you have passed the N.E.W.T.S testing, and received ten O.W.L.S. in total." Now I was definitely shocked. Ten O.W.L.S, ten! Dumbledore then sighed and became serious, earning a warning glare from Severus that made my curious gaze go to him. "I'm afraid, my dear, that it means you are ready for the atrocities with which are to come." Snape clenched his hand into a fist near my ear, the sound that emanated from it startled me a bit.

"Sir, if I have done as you said, then I am no longer needed at the school. Seeing as how you knew this would be the end result I can only assume that whatever atrocity you wish for me to do is dangerous and or pertains to Him." Snape cursed and began to pace behind my chair, his back tense and shoulders bearing. It was then that I knew my inquiry was right. "I see. As you know, sir, I have been dragged on a few of Hermione's adventures with her, dear, friends." I paused a bit and searched for a better word than idiot. "I am no coward, but I know well enough that He will not let me even remotely close to his presence. I am a Mudblood, sir." I said the word without flinching, but he didn't. With a mock reassuring gaze he turned his attention back to Snape and nodded his head. Snape, however, didn't seem to find relief in the gaze, only annoyance as he came to my side and yanked his sleeve up, showing me a returning Dark Mark. When I did not flinch nor gasp he rose a brow at me and sneered.

"You already knew?" he taunted, though his voice made actual sympathy erode me. With a nod I began to explain that I had known, that I'd known since first year after overhearing a few Slytherins talking about it, then read upon the subject myself from books sent to me from the National Wizarding Library and confirmed it to be true based on observations. He listened all the while, his glare strengthening as I continued to explain. When I finished he all but exploded in fury, his entire being was shaking with the need to yell at me. I nodded once all the portraits were away, showing him he had sanctuary to yell at me. When he did I felt my chair quake in fear whereas I simply sat and took the blunt of his anger.

"You're angry because I've known yet acted no differently in your classes, even more so because you think I might have told my darling sister and her, friends." Again, I had to rush to say Friends so I wouldn't call them idiots. "I cannot reassure you enough to calm you that I have done no such thing. I've not uttered a word to anyone, it gains me no advantage to have the student body questioning you. In Fact, it would deter me in my learning and thus result in a half as knowledgeable professor teaching Potions and letting the idiotic have free reign of their never ending stupidity." He seemed a bit pleased at that, good. That had been my intention. With a small grin I turned to Dumbledore and met his gaze, showing him that he could continue with his previous declarations.

"While you are right about Him not letting you near him, you are also wrong. He enjoys being able to delve into peoples' minds, you would interest him highly in this point because your mind is inaccessible." That perked my interest a bit. "Severus and I have tried on multiple occasions to delve into your mind, each time we've come up short." Ignoring the slight anger that rose at this news I focused on what could cause such a thing to happen. "He will take great interest in this, even more so when Severus will be the only one that can see into your thoughts and memories." They were going to pretend like he could so that I would stay in the figure of Voldemorts good graces? Small tendrils of fear licked at my heels, but I kicked them away and met Dumbledores gaze firmly. "I, of course, expect you to stay here, as if you were a student, but will stay in an old Slytherin Prefect room accessible through Severus's quarters." Judging by the stiff stance of Snape this was news to him. "Every night you will report as to what happened during your day so that, when the time comes, you will be able to act as if you can use occulumency on her." We could refuse, but to do so would be to act childishly. "While you are there, Harmony, you must act as if you are his consort but focus on trying to win Lucius over to our side. If we can count on him when the time comes, then we will have the advantage over Him." I nodded, accepting my quest, then grabbed hold of my bag and stood, accepting the large ring with an emerald surrounded by silver metal, the ring covering the first junction of my right ring finger.

"I will escort you to your new room." Snape said curtly, cutting off the last question I had. With a narrowed gaze I followed him, the corridors quiet and cold as we glided through them, our footsteps serenely quiet compared to the usual loud clatter that filled the air. It was ironically refreshing, despite the fact that I memorized each hallway we walked through so that I would be able to make it back to my room after class times in the morning. When he lead me up a winding staircase in one of the towers of the castle I all but rolled my eyes at the trouble to be taken during my trip to my room. I would need to send a cleaning spell over the staircase in the morning, then turn the stairs into a slide to save me time as I made it towards breakfast. He stopped me just as we made it outside of the tower, the brisk night air biting at my skin through my clothes, and turned towards a broken down looking attic window ]at the top of the spire. "Watch closely," he instructed me, then brought his wand out and did a movement that I was sure to memorize and practice.

The window all but repaired itself then widened and turned into a broad oak door, Snape called my name, tapped the door three times with his wand, then motioned for me to step forward. Without him needing to instruct me on what to do next, I brought my own wand out and tapped it three times on the door. I smirked in accomplishment when the door opened and revealed a large rectangular room with stone flooring and a broad fireplace. The queen sized bed had draperies of old moth eaten silk, the mattress itself less than livable. There was what looked like a couch and a pile of an unknown substance in the farthest corner.

"Your clothing at such will arrive when you call it, until then, happy cleaning." He sneered at me, then left the dimly lit room with a slamming of my door. I shouldered my bag and glared at the door while I racked my brain for cleaning spells. When I turned back to the room I grimaced.

"Accu Lumos!" I shot out of my wand, six of the bright blue luminescent lights floating just over the arched stone and wood ceiling, showing me just how much cleaning I had to do. "Tergeo!" I began with the rafters and ceiling, the dust and cobwebs shooting to the floor and coating my hair with the ash like substance. Once the fireplace was cleaned out and the air was free of debris I accioed fresh logs into it and set them aflame, the warm orange glow filing over the, now clean, stone floors. I discovered a personal bathing area with a large, cracked, white tub in the middle, and a closet large enough to fit my trunk and empty owl cage inside. "Reparo!" I was skeptical on if it would work, but the beautiful white tub began to form itself once more, the cleaned and practically new material shining brightly. The spell worked on the bed and the curtains as well, though I had to dust them out. By the time I had my entire room clean and refurbished, as well as my clothing materials and school work all placed on the beautiful oak wood desk that had been the pile of unknown substance on the ground, the sun began to rise. Sleep was not going to be accessible in the time span I had, so I took a quick bath, placed my thick hair into a pony tail, grabbed my bag of school supplies, and slid down the clean stairs. I just barely made it to Breakfast on time.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show up." Cho Chang remarked as I sat in my spot across from her. "I've noticed that your things aren't in the room anymore, and your eyes are terribly black, what's wrong?" she asked once I remained quiet. Again, I ignored her inquiries and focused on eating fruit and vegetables, anything that would keep my energy up and give me a less ability to crash. When the Headmaster spoke he told all that I was now a Student Official Representative for Dumbledore towards the Ministry of Magic. As such – because, though I knew it was a farce I was surprised that he would give me a position so valuable that most Auror witches and wizards would kill for, I still needed an excuse to be gone for long hours at a time – I would be going with him to Ministry meetings, Professor evaluations, and that I would not be attending after school activities, such as dueling club. I objected to said part, but remained silent the entire time.

"Please, give a round of applause to Ms. Harmony Granger!" Hermione was first to applaud me, simply because we both knew what the position was. When Ron and Harry began to clap with her, as well as a few of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's who knew what the position meant as well, everyone began clapping. Professor and Student alike. When it was time to get to class many congratulated me, but Hermione reacted with the most enthusiasm. Headmaster Dumbledore had to ask for my attendance just so Hermione would get to class – a rarity that he ended up chuckling about. "I am aware that Severus left you to clean your room alone last night, for this I apologize. I had arranged for new furniture and a thorough cleaning of the room today. I had no idea the bed had been in such a state," Snape had told him the state of the room, "When they, and I, arrived not even ten minutes ago, the room was clean, lit, and repaired to a profession. I dared not replace the antique furniture that was in perfect order. All in all the floors were waxed and charmed, as well as the ceiling, and windows were installed and insulated. A continuous wood source will be applied to your fireplace as long as it is lit, and warm water will be accessible through the bathing area." He stopped me just outside of his office, a small smile on his lips. "I noticed that the bed had not been slept in, however. Due to the announcement I have made today your leave of absence will be granted. Please, take today to rest and become comfortable with your room." He grinned and placed his hand on my head, as if I were really 4 instead of 14.

"Sir, about the stairwell." He chuckled and told me that there as a small indent on the wall at the bottom of the stairs that I could enchant to become a door straight towards my room. I knew I wouldn't do so, if only because the staircase would be exercise that I would sure need at night time. On my way to my room I charmed the windows on the stone tower to not let the chill of the cold in, and for the torches on the wall to light when I was seven steps away, that way the staircase could be lit as I was ascending it. On the outside I charmed the already lit torches to stay lit continuously and for a rug to appear before my door, so that no dirt or mud would find its way inside my room.

"Harmony Granger," I called after tapping my door, then smiled when the warmth of my room pushed the cold from my body. As I took my shoes off I could not help but to admire the shine that the floors gave from the light that was coming in from the bay windows, the fireplace lit with just enough wood to keep a good warmth flowing but nothing to occupy a person. I requested one more log, then grinned when I caught sight of the flue power packet hanging from a stub on the mantle place over the fire. "It's more of a small home, than a room." I remarked, then smiled broadly at the idea. I had started school earlier than my sister, even more so when it came to the idea of Hogwarts. Most Witches and Wizards received their letters at the age of 11, but mine arrived when I was ten, not only because of my knowledge, but because my magic had come into being at that time. I had the maturity of an adult, or so I had been told, but I honestly didn't see that as a bad thing. I experienced wonders, had a childhood, read on things that I could never experience myself so that I had a minute understanding of everything.

Having my own home was a pleasant and over abundant idea. I liked it very much. Once my shoes were off I grabbed a pair of black trousers and a dark blue T-shirt and headed for the bath. The water was, as promised, warm, it relaxed my muscles and made me grateful that I could wash from the day pervious. I used my shampoo potion for my hair, the material itself keeping my hair from tangling and from being too affected by humidity. There had been one time last year that I had added too much Lackweed to the potion that resulted in having my hair continuously rising whenever the slightest humidity change was about. Once clean, changed, and my hair dry, I crawled into the surprisingly soft but firm bed and placed the thinnest navy blue sheet over me, sleep not far off.

"My home, more than a room."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the world of Harry Potter nor any of the characters besides Harmony Granger. I own the slight changes to the plot as well as the major changes yet to come. Thank you for reading._

* * *

At dinner that very same day I was congratulated by people that had never once stopped to see me before. I was given a position of honor, and as such was granted certain liberties; for example, my own bathing area, a room with which I was capable of staying alone, and Dumbledore's trust. It was Dumbleodre that called me to the teachers table by request of his Owl. I had missed the first lesson of Defense Against the Dark Arts with the newest teacher, Professor Lupin. He was an attractive middle aged man with hair that seemed to stand wherever it wanted. His facial hair was light enough to seem as if he missed a shave, but constant enough to let it be known that it was a style. His dark brown eyes shone with warmth and charisma, something that I immediately picked up on.

"Ms. Granger, I apologize for singling you out, but you missed my first class today. I was made aware that you hold one of the highest grades for D.A.D.A, so I was worried that this absence would leave you behind." His logic was sound, but unnecessary, If I had passed it on my OWLS then I would no doubt know what he would teach. Still, for the sake of the plan and for Dumbledore I would act as I had if I had not been made aware of my position. "We have covered the basics of Grindylows and what their weaknesses and strengths are as underwater creatures. I am aware that you had pressing matters with Dumbledore today preventing you from attendance in class, but there will be a test on it and I do not want you to flunk it."

"Thank you, Professor Lupin." I said with a broad smile. His teachings may be a bit slow, but at least he cares enough about the students to inform them of what they have missed so that they do not and cannot have an excuse for not passing tests in his class. "I will make sure to study pertinently tonight." His eyes widened a bit at my vocabulary, but he nodded his ascent anyhow and gave me permission to leave the table. After dinner I was flanked by many, all whom clouded me with questions of ignorance and desire for knowledge. When they broke away and left me to my lonesome as I traveled back to my room I could not help but to enjoy such forthcomings. Then I noticed a black, shaggy, dirty dog whimpering in one of the secluded corridors to my home/room. Its paw seemed to have been caught in one of Filch's barrier traps, I could see it licking at it as if it were bleeding.

"If you can make the trek up some stairs, I will clean that for you and bandage it." I turned my back to him and requested a glass of milk and a few slices of bread to be sent to my bedroom. The Kitchen Elves gladly began making it, glad to have the last request of the evening done. I was promptly aware of the dog following behind me cautiously. His limping figure hesitant to trust me. I was a sucker for pets, even more so when it came to dogs. I didn't have one because Hogwarts did not allow dogs as a pet option, but if he could have gotten through the barriers, then he must be allowed as a pet, even if he were to have the wound. His slumped figure about halfway up the steps made me laugh a bit. "You can make it, we're halfway there, I asked for milk and bread to be sent so you'll have a meal while I heal you." His ears perked up at the sound of meal then all but rushed up the remaining stairs, the torches lighting as he passed by. He was waiting, huffing at my door when I arrived, his eyes accusatory as he nudged the door with his nose. I grinned and tapped the door three times with my wand and said my name, aware that he was staring at me intently.

"You know, your eyes are far too human to be an animals." It was a joke, but the dog jerked his head to me and yelped, as if he thought I was serious. My eyes narrowed at his human like behavior, then averted when I caught sight of his wounded paw. "Come towards the bathroom if you will. I'll have to bathe it, then heal it, and then you can eat." His ears went downward and he snarled at me, his teeth bared. Instead of being scared I glared at him, my bag slamming down on my chair at the desk. "Now you look here, if you think I'm going to hurt you more after letting a stray, injured dog into my room, then you can just get on out!" he slowly stopped snarling, then began whimpering in apology once our gazes continued to stay locked. "I don't expect you to trust me, but know that I'm a good person. Go on, it's through that door. To open it you just have to push with your head." I grabbed the plate and cup, then looped a bag of ingredients over my wrist, aware that my potion making ingredients would have to be stocked again. When I entered he was staring at the room with his tongue out of his mouth, his tail wagging excitedly. I laughed and set the food out of reach for him, then began to run the warm water.

"I'm expecting a visitor later, he can't quite know you're here, so if you could hide yourself when he does come I would much appreciate it." Something in his relaxed stance told me that he didn't want to be discovered. With a chuckle I picked him up and put him in the tub, letting his body relax to the warm water while his injured paw stayed on the edge of the tub. The mud that came off of him and soon turned the water brown was saddening, thank god I hadn't put all that much in. The more I rubbed the potion into his fur the more he relaxed, the more he began to trust me. He acted a little ruthless when I began to message it into his underbelly and armpits, then his tail and face. Still, once he was rinsed off I could clearly see the wound, and the fact that he was a very handsome dog.

"You don't look too bad cleaned up." I grinned cheekily at him and laughed when he licked my cheek. "Alright, now stay put while I place this in, okay? This is Bezoar juice, it'll take out any infection or poisons put onto the trap." He placed his muzzle on the rim of the tub while I poured three drops onto the slash on his paw, an acrid green infection seeping out of his wound and into the drain of my bathtub. His whimpers stopped, but began anew when I prevented him from licking at it. "Not yet, I'm putting some Denalisli powder on it so that it will heal quicker and not leave a scar; it'll sting a bit." He pushed his head a bit closer to me and yipped once, telling me he was ready. Human qualities, I would need to look into this. I put the powder on the wound liberally, then wrapped a light gauze around it that he found felt funny, the way he looked at it after whining said as much. When he ate he ate slowly, but he ate it all, then drank the milk and laid down in the bathroom, apparently full and sated. I smiled and pet his dry head lightly, smiling broader when he leant his head into my hand.

"Now, you must stay in here until I say that it is clear, then you can come into the room and relax a bit. I'll take a bit of food from dinner that can be preserved and give it to you for dinner and breakfast, if I can make it I'll try to get you at lunch tomorrow as well." His ears lowered, but no yip came as I exited the bathroom and changed into a fresh pair of trousers and a blouse, the shirt placed securely over my head the moment Snape entered my room.

"Impressive," was all he said as he stared at my room, the sneer on his lips still tight as ever. My mood instantly sobered at his tone, then motioned for him to take the nearest seat to the fire, his skepticism clear. "Regretfully you must go into full detail of your day today, then I will question you as to what your thoughts were of certain events that I think will be questioned, and you will answer." I nodded and told him everything, everything except for the dog. "When you were congratulated for your position, what simpleminded thoughts were you feeling?" He meant it as an insult, of that much I was clear.

"Annoyance, if you must know, sir. Much like that of which I am feeling now." Without waiting for him to chide me on my insolence I began anew. "I do not like being the center of attention, nor do I care for the thoughts of others when they hold me to a standard of a simpleton or begin to notice me only when I gain a position of power. I am not my sisters idiot friends, nor am I some knowledge hungry Ravenclaw. I am very liberal in my thoughts, sir, and should you so ask you will get exactly what I think. Such is my worst asset, sir, my forwardness. I am blunt, and I do not need to be treated as if I am a lesser being of that with which I am." His lips pressed harder and harder together until I was finished. The icy glare he turned to me would have made anyone flinch, but I did not. I met his glare evenly with my annoyed one and waited for him to say something.

"Understood. That is all, expect me here again, tomorrow night, same time." He stood up, his figure looming over me, then headed for the closet, his back stiff.

"Professor Snape?" he stopped, dead in his tracks. I still needed more supplies. "I would like to buy more supplies from you as well, I seem to be out." He turned to glare at me over his shoulder, spat that he would get the list from me tomorrow and give me an approximate sum with which I owed him for the refill of said supplies. With that he opened the door and walked through it, slamming it in his leave. I shook my head at the door, and his anger, then made my way towards the bathroom. I may look like my sister, but I am nothing like her. The sooner the people that knew me realized that, the better. The dog apparently thought so too, because the moment I opened the door he was waiting beside it, his tail wagging and pride shining in his eyes. He had liked me telling Mr. Snape off, or so it seemed.

"Well, I don't have to ask you what you thought, do I?" I grinned and held the door opened. "Go on, hop up on the bed." He did so, but only after looking around in the dim room to see if Professor Snape was gone. When I crawled under my cover the fire dimmed to a soft glow and the dog curled into my side above the sheet. His black fur was shiny and sleek, yet soft and thick to the touch. "Seeing as how I don't know your name, if you have one, it seems only fitting that I name you. Paws, no Pads. Since your paw was wounded, and the bottom of your paw is called a pad. What do you think, Pads?" he nudged my hand with his nose and licked my wrist, so I grinned and took that for a positive. With a laugh I pet his head and laid down, sleeping for the first time with a dog in my bed.

"Ms. Granger!" Professor Lupin called with a small sense of glee. "Very good, 100%!" I smiled at him and nodded my head in thanks when he passed my test back. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I hadn't studied a bit last night, nor that I had taken this test as a prep during my first year because I had wanted one as a pet. He was a kind Professor and a kind man, despite the cruel things the Slytherins said about him. Surprisingly, Draco Malfoy approached me with a slight sneer. At his struggling silence I rose my brow and silently ushered him into saying what he was going to say, whether it were a name, curse, or actual information.

"My father has written to me and told me that I am to treat you with respect now, despite you being a mudblood-" he cleared his throat, forced a smile, and extended his hand. "Let's just start over, shall we? I'm Draco Malfoy. Pureblood. We won't be friends, but I won't be after you all the bloody time." I stared at him for a while, then took his hand in mine, a grin forming on my lips.

"Harmony Granger, Muggleborn. 14, Smartest in my year. Ravenclaw." I smirked and released his hand, our gazes meeting once more. His showed slight surprise, no doubt due to the fact that his hand didn't melt off when I touched it. "Poor, favorite class is D.A.D.A, and you and I are more alike than you think." He sneered, then stopped and looked away in annoyance. I laughed, albeit at his expense, but I still laughed. Few looked our way, even Professor Lupin glanced over, but all soon stared when they noticed I was laughing, not yelling. "I'm not expecting a complete change, Malfoy. You don't have to quit hating me, but if you were to actually try, you would see that I'm not like that idiot Potter or his idiot side kick freckle brain." He snorted at my names, then glanced at me in a new found comradery. As if me speaking my thoughts of Harry and Ronald had forgiven the fact that I was Muggleborn.

"You hate Potter and Weasel too, huh?" I shrugged and told him that I didn't necessarily hate them, just strongly dislike. "Why don't you like them, your sister is one of the 'golden trio'." I snorted and asked if that was really what they were calling themselves. He chuckled and told me that it was.

"My sister and I are very different. She's an optimist, I'm a realist. She likes that idiot Ronald, and I despise the both of them because of their tendency to do idiotic things without thinking about the consequences." He chuckled and agreed with me, then class ended and we departed for our next classes. Mine, of course, was Advanced Double Potions. My student credits allowed for me to pay for the refill of my supplies, though it dwindled my Potions credits down to five for this semester. During the class period a few Slytherins kept whispering and looking at me from the corner of their eyes, few even greeted me with tight lipped smiles and apologized for calling me a mudblood. I all but ignored them until Professor Snape made his way over to the students, then called me over with a flick of his wrist. "Sir?"

"Are you aware, Ms. Granger, that rumors are flittering about of you being my consort?" the children that were whispering were children of Death Eaters, of that much I knew. They would, of course, have heard the news of me being Snape's consort from their families. If I were to deny the rumors then I would be setting child against parent, but would save face at Hogwarts. Then again, to agree to them would be to leave a fear in each child and parents heart towards myself and Snape. With a platonic gaze I turned to the students, already knowing the affects of just what I would say.

"Funny thing," my voice was calm, but I made sure that I had a slight undertone of haughtiness that would leave room for suspicion. "rumors." I grinned inwardly when I saw them glance between the two of us, their eyes trying to calculate if we were, or if we weren't. "Based on truth, but almost completely fabricated." Now they were fighting with their logic on what they had heard from their parents and with what they saw. When the confusion shone brightly in their furrowed brows I smiled lightly and turned back to Snape. "If that is all, sir, may I return to my potion?" he nodded his head, though the wry upturn of his lips told me he knew what I had done and that he found it very amusing.

"So, they're true. You are friends with Malfoy, and Slytherin House." My sister murmured sadly as I passed her and Harry's station, Ronald sneering at me from the other side of her. She was confused too, but otherwise ignorant of the truth. I loved my sister, but if I were to put her in danger because of my new position I would not be able to forgive myself. To protect her I shrugged my shoulders and faced her, aware that a few of the other Gryffindors were listening intently.

"Draco and I think alike. You are allowed your choice of friends, aren't I granted the same privilege?" she nodded, but her friends did not seem so pleased. Harry placed his hands on the table and leant forward, his cheeks reddened in anger but his hair sagged in front of his eyes.

"His father is a cruel Deatheater and he hates any who isn't purebloods." I smirked and met his gaze evenly, aware that he seemed to like to glare at me. So many things I could say to him, many of which would end up with him angered and losing his head. Instead I went with the one thing I knew wouldn't be seen as a threat to anyone but him.

"Really, Potter? Because he let me, a Muggleborn, talk to his son, he's even allowing me to stay at his home over vacation." He hadn't, but I had no doubt that he would. "Having fame is one thing, but being smart is another." I narrowed my eyes, aware that my sister was looking at me in shock and horror. "We all know you only have an abundance of fame." The hurt that swam in his eyes almost made me regret my words. Almost. I left them there, like that, and headed towards the library, making a mental list of genre's that I would need search to find the information that I needed on Pads. He was no ordinary dog, that much I knew, but what was it that made him out of the ordinary?

"Need any help, dear?" the librarian witch asked, her eyes gray and warm. I said I was writing a paper and needed a book on intelligent animals with human like qualities. "What you want are the books of animungus's and the Magical Muggle Creatures." She pointed me in the direction of each section of books and told me I was granted permission to check out as many books as needed. By the time my Study Hall was over I had read through four books, three on Magical Muggle Creatures and one on Animnugus's. My best bet was that he was an animngus, but that also meant he was originally human. If I was right – and I was sure that I was – that meant he was really human and taking advantage of my helping gesture.

Still, I thought as I headed towards Headmaster Dumbledore's office, if he was staying in his Animungus form for a long as he had been then he must be running. The earlier showing of distrust meant he had been abused somehow, and the way he looked as if he wanted to swallow the food in one bite but paced himself suggested he'd been starved. I couldn't condemn him for such an action, besides, he looked relatively middle aged.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, right on time for your lesson." Dumbledore said with a chuckle, as if he had actually thought I would be late. "Today we will just focus on proper decorum when in the presence of the Minister and his council." With his permission I sat in the chair across from him, his nod pleasant at the sight of my posture. "Now, as you well know, the Ministry has a very high place in the Wizarding Society, and as such requires a certain air about one's person. Some topics that are brought up may be the exact opposite of what you think, even so you must be able to maintain an air of superiority and keep a calm mind when faced with these moments." I nodded my head, already knowing that I may not be particularly good at this part, considering I was a very blunt person. When I remarked so he chuckled and sat in the chair, his posture relaxing almost immediately. "Exactly, my dear, it is one of the reasons I had suggested for you to take such a position. It is because of your honest opinions and tactical thought process that I want you to ignore what I have just stated. I would like for you to share your opinions, convince others of such, but do so in a way that reflects morale and intellect." I was starting to like my position already.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we sure that she's ready for this?" the Council argued with Dumbledore, their eyes calculating as they landed on me. "She's only fourteen." That made my eyes narrow in agitation. Dumbledore, having expected it to do so, stepped aside and let me approach the center of the room, my eyes sweeping across each of the eleven members' eyes.

"Yes, I'm fourteen, yes I have little to no experience in the field of politics, and yes I am a girl. Readiness should not be calculated on age, but on knowledge." Now I had their attention, "I am at least three fourths as knowledgeable as each of you, the other fourth is in actual experience." I had riled them up, but their narrowing eyes and scoffs told me that they knew me to be right. "You will see, as you check my records –" which eight of the eleven were doing now "that I am at the top of my classes, have recommendations from each of my Professors, have a high IQ and no record of ever having been in altercations with another student outside of what was allowed." I crossed my arms and stood tall, showing them that I would not back down from my position, even if they were going to disagree.

"The fact remains that you are Muggleborn and have ties with the Muggle Community. Ties that, when plucked, will leave you vulnerable and easily replaced." The threat was heard, the terms clear. Even so I stared directly at Councilmen Peers and glared, hard.

"The fact that all standing Council members to the Ministry are all Purebloods have not gone unnoticed, the fact that you are all past your midlife have also been brought up." Now he was threatened, all of them were. "The Wizarding community finds it very scandalous and, should someone of 'lesser' standing," I spat the word with sarcasm heavily coated over it, "join, then the rumors would cease. If you should so deny me privilege, though you will be made aware that it will not stop me forwarding my career, then the community would see you as pro-Pureblood and anti-mudblood." They flinched at the word, I did not. "The fact that I am a muggleborn would appease the HalfBloods and Muggleborns as well, it would ease them into thinking that they were granted some form of say as to what happens in the Wizarding community, despite me only representing Headmaster Dumbledore." The need to fight left their eyes in a moment, most of their lips formed into a thin line, others were smirking, as if amused that I had best them.

"You raise a valid point." Of course I did. "Very well, all those in favor of passing Ms. Harmony Granger as a Class B Witch, Student Official Representative for Albus Dumbledore according to all things with the Ministry of Magic, say I." a chorus of I's rung through the air, easing my anger into a calmness that I gladly welcomed. "The decision is unanimous. Congratulations, Ms. Granger, and welcome to the Ministry." I bowed my head in thanks and walked away with Dumbledore, a grin etched onto my lips the further and further away we walked.

"You did very well," Dumbledore told me with a grin, then chuckled at the look on my face. "Yes, a Class B Witch, you must be very proud." No words could properly describe how overjoyed I was, so instead I hugged him around his torso, stopping our movement. "I daresay say that we should celebrate your acceptance. You've passed the first of many tests, my dear, congratulations." He apparated with myself still hugging him, then chuckled as I let go, stepping safely on the rug of his carpet, and right next to Snape. Ms. McGonagall greeted me with a hug, her own smile matching mine.

"Oh my dear girl, we watched through the occulara pin on Dumbledore's broach. You held your own against those damned – pardon my language – council members! I daresay you had them shaking in their seats!" They hadn't been, but I had riled them up enough to let them know they had to watch out for me. They know knew that I had a say in what would happen – mainly for Dumbledore – and that many of the 'debates' that I would get in with them concerning Dumbledore's welfares would result in me winning or a hard fought battle between us.

"She was quite ruthless, using all angles such as that." Professor Lupin stated with a grin, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "To be able to come up with such an affective offense in such a short amount of time is remarkable, you are truly meant for this." I bowed my head in thanks to him, still smiling broadly with the fact that I was now a class B witch. I wasn't the youngest to ever be inducted, no, that title belonged to Cynthia Smerts of Paris France. She had been inducted as a Class B witch at the age of thirteen, and a Class S witch at the age of fifteen. I was making history, and I could not have been happier.

"Truly a remarkable achievement." Snape drawled, his tone soothing my joy and giving slight irritation. "Yet you've not only shown them you are still maturing, but you've also managed to paint a target directly on your head. " the mirth in the air vanished while I turned to him fully, Dumbledore just coming up behind me with his hands resting reassuringly on my shoulders. I, however, was not getting upset as they no doubt thought I would. As he, thought I would. Instead I smiled broader and decided to let Headmaster Dumbledore explain why I had done what I'd done.

"That is exactly why she approached the topic as she had." Now confusion rang through, slight gasps and indignant snorts or gusts of breath answering his statement. "Ms. Granger felt the council's tails the moment we exited Hogwarts Grounds. She correctly assumed that they were following us and, as her tactful mind had pinned, knew they were observing myself. She, as a result of careful consideration, knew that the only way to give myself and my affairs breathing room, would be to turn their attention on her, at least for the moment. We still had a tail, but this one was far less experienced. We easily lost him through apparition." I nodded my head in confirmation when all questioning gazes landed on me.

"Truly remarkable," Lupin said with a mocking grin for Snape. I, in return, chuckled and met his gaze, aware that Snape was glaring at us both. We, however, showed no sign of acknowledging it only making it worsen. "Ah, I also have to speak with you in private, Ms. Granger, mainly about class things now that you have this position and are clearly above the current level I've been teaching you." I looked towards Dumbledore for admittance to leave, then quickly hugged him around the waist when he gave it and dashed out the door, Lupin immediately following me. "I've been made aware that you are not tolerant to those that teach at a slow pace, and yet you've attending all of my classes quite animatedly. Why?" I walked at his side toward my home, already knowing that the elves would have sent a cup of tea and two small plates of turkey sandwiches.

"You teach with passion, you approach each subject with a deep devotion that I find both enthralling and captivating. I'd readily relearn any lesson you teach, if only so I could see the moon glinting off the hooves of the Centaurs as they take their annual migration to the fields of Elysium." I could just imagine it now, the once dreary imaginings I had now tampered with and filled with a sense of serenity and beauty, a new soul refreshing aura inside it that could only be put there by someone who had a passion for it. "I envy it of you, the only thing I look at with such. . " I paused and searched for a word that could correctly convey my meaning, "ardor, are the stars." He nodded his head, though he was staring at me with a small smile the entire time. I could not understand why, especially not when I considered the facts of him approving of my thoughts or thinking me still naive.

"You're passionate about learning, I see it every day, especially when you pick up a new advanced book for the first time." I looked away in embarrassment, ashamed that he could have seen such an expression on my face. "Ah, forgive me," he, too, sounded embarrassed, as if he hadn't meant to have said that aloud. "It's just, it's very rare to see a student who enjoys learning so much. You remind me of myself when I was younger, except. . you know," he chuckled, a new undertone in his voice that was pure comradery. "if I were a female, and in Ravenclaw." We both were silent for a while, then laughed at the same time, nearly completely oblivious to the fact that we had arrived at my 'room'/home.

"Won't you come inside? I'm sure you have some questions, I have a few of my own." I was in a very cheery mood, I wanted to celebrate, and the only adequate way to celebrate would be to learn something new. Something that very few people new. Once he hesitantly agreed I tapped the wall with my wand, said my name, then entered, both of us having taken our shoes off outside and leaving them by the door in the magical barrier. What I saw froze me to my spot, it froze Lupin too, but I was frozen in shock, horror. . . and humor.

Pads, who had the top half of the Turkey sandwich in his mouth, was turned around to look at us with his ears perked up, his top half on the dresser while his tail slowly stopped wagging. I barely said his name in scorn before Lupin had rounded on me, his eyes frantic.

"How do you know his name?" ah, the mirth was gone, it was now replaced with curiosity. Clearly Lupin knew the human that was 'Pads', and, judging by the worry in his eyes, he had been a good friend. The more I calmed the more he became frantic, the more Pads looked at us in uncertainty.

"Ah, I thought you were an animungus." I remarked to Pads with a smile, "Please, do come out of that form, but do so in the bathroom, there is a spare pair of men's trousers in there that I thought would fit." I had been hoping he would come out with him being an animungus on his own out of trust with me. I, clearly, had not forseen this. He, with ears pointed downward, shuffled into the bathroom, leaving Lupin and myself alone. "Professor Lupin, if you could kindly removed your wand from being pointed at me, I'm sure Pads, or he, can explain all to you." There was a deep sigh from the opening bathroom door, one that relaxed and alarmed Lupin at the same time.

"She found me when I cut my hand on a barrier trap, healed me up and fed me, kept me here." I turned my gaze to see a very handsome man with jet black hair and a slight beard exit my bathroom, his chest carpeted with a trail of smaller black hairs that led down to the loose fitting brown pants of my father. His Onyx, no, dark brown eyes glittered in the dim glow of the fire as they landed on me, his arms easily crossing over his abdomen. I, briefly, caught sight of a small diagonal scar on his palm, right where his wound on his pad was.

"I'm sorry," I remarked, glancing at his hand, then quickly went to my desk and began rummaging through my organized papers, looking for a certain one on scar removers. All was silent as I pulled it out, put my hair into a pony tail and my sleeves up to my elbows, both pair of eyes on me, then each shifting once I mixed a few pinches of ingredients together on a small cloth. "Here," I gingerly took his calloused hand in mine and held the cloth beside it, aware that he was staring at me intently from his towering height. "Had I known at the time that you were an animungus, I would have known to do this as a finishing step." I told him with a sigh as I turned his hand over, placing the scar directly over the mixture in the cloth, then pressed it together and turned his hand back so that the cloth was on top of his hand now. "Professor Lupin, Pads, while I am channeling my magic into this mixture I would like an explanation as to how you two know each other, we will be stuck in this position for at least ten minutes." I looked up at Pads's eyes and grinned. "We have another four hours until Snape arrives." And so they began their heart felt tale, each one hesitating a bit on a piece of information I already had known.

"I'm a, you see. . " Lupin started, then let the room lapse into silence.

"You didn't open the package I gave you last month, did you Professor Lupin?" he hesitantly shook his head, his brows furrowed in agitation. "I know you're a werewolf, I put it together when I caught traces of Wolfsbane on your desk. I'd given you a potion of my own creation that would help to clarify your Animal's thoughts and your willpower." I shrugged and stared down at the cloth that was becoming a darker and darker navy blue with each passing second. "It's still just a prototype though, so I am unsure on if it will work. If you remember everything during your time as a Werewolf, then it worked. If not, then it didn't." I removed the cloth and grinned broadly when I saw that the scar was gone, replaced with fresh skin that was slightly red at having been agitated. There was no more powder either, the rag, however, was soaking wet.

"Impressive," I smiled up at Pads – Sirius – and moved away, the rag now joining four others in the bathroom sink, waiting to be washed. "I suppose I'll go back to the Shrieking Shack-"

"You're not leaving," I cut him off, slightly hurt and angry that he would even think such a thing. Sirius stared at me wide eyed while Lupin chuckled, as if suspecting I would say such a thing. "No," I cut him off again, then rose my brows challengingly when he tried again. "I knew you were animungus the day after I found you, it has not changed my actions toward you in the slightest. At least now I will be able to have some intelligible conversation, instead of just talking to a dog who gives me human like responses." He looked down in worry at that, then rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"If you're sure," I crossed my arms over my chest and regarded him with a rose brow.

"Had I not been you would've been out the moment you were healed and fed." With a sigh I relaxed my stance and smiled hesitantly at Lupin, unsure if he would be duty bound to tell Dumbledore of Sirius's presence in my home – room, in my room. I'd heard the stories, stories of Sirius Black being a murderer, stories of how he was after Harry now to kill him. Yet, the only intent I could see within this man was intent to protect, whether it would be taken as far as killing I could not say. Not at the moment, anyhow.

"I won't tell, but I can't come back." Sirius stiffened beside me, his eyes dark and somber. I quickly left to the bathroom, knowing I had at least three hours left and that they needed some time alone to talk, and took a quick bath. I locked the door with magic, then made sure that I timed myself and got out once I was clean. I'd taken a thirty minute bath with an extra ten minutes to dry my hair and body as well as re-dress. By the time I exited Lupin was leaving and Sirius was sitting on the edge of my bed, his head in his hands. Wordlessly I placed my hand reassuringly on his shoulder, then sighed as I tried to imagine the pain he must have been going through at that moment. To have seen a friend from the past, to see someone that showed him he wasn't a monster after living in Azkaban and being force fed that he was a monster. It must have been truly wounding.

"You remind me of Lily," he told me after a long silence, leaving me to wonder if it was a compliment, or an insult. "She was so kind to everyone, and she loved learning." He placed a hand over mine, though he was hesitant in doing so, and gradually relaxed. It was a compliment, and a very generous one, considering he knew nothing about me or what my current mission was. With a taught sigh I rose from the edge of the bed and looked briefly at his long hair.

"Let me fix that before Snape arrives." He, however, argued, then silenced once I put him in a body binding spell and began cutting away merrily at his hair, trimming it so that it was still a decent length, but trimming his beard so that it was just an advanced five o'clock shadow. In our argument he had said that he would cut it the way I had, but that he would have to do so when he had free time on the weekend. It might have been a bit forward and brash of me – well, more forward than usual – but I didn't really care what he thought of me. Especially since he'd been with me long enough to know what I was like.

"You're a very," he trailed off with a sigh once he was released from my spell, "blunt, person." He said after a silence, my back to him as I cleaned off the scissors in the bathroom sink. "It's not a very catching quality in women." His comment, and the seriousness in it, made me chuckle. My ego had not been harmed, nor had my pride. When I questioned as to what year he thought I was in, his answer had me laughing brightly. "What, are you not in your seventh year?"

"No, I'm only in my fourth. Though, technically, I've already graduated. I received ten OWLS and passed my NEWTS with perfect scores across the board." When I turned back around to face him I grinned again. "There are many definitions of a lady, such as a docile socialite that thrives off of being a sack of straw that starves herself. Or a forward, brash woman who lets everyone know what she intends and when she intends it. Myself, well, I'm a blunt female with a code for honesty but the capability to lie professionally, who enjoys learning and thriving academically and who, one day, wants to pass on such traits and appreciation for knowledge to her children, whom she will love dearly." I met his gaze and slowly stopped grinning, the stare he was giving me making goose bumps settle in my skin. "Professor Snape will be here momentarily," he nodded quickly and transformed into the black shaggy dog, the pair of trousers in his mouth. The moment the bathroom door shut my fireplace roared and Snape came out, his gaze hardening as he looked at my smile.

"I take it Lupin has just left?" I simply nodded my head in confirmation and sat in the second chair before the fireplace, he soon following in the action. I did not wait for him to order me into telling him about my day, instead I launched into detail, all the way up to mine and Lupin's conversation. Snape, of course, would be the only one who could properly brew Wolfsbane – besides myself, possibly – so he already knew that Remus was a werewolf. When I told him that I had talked to Remus – though I said Lupin instead – and told him I knew he was a Werewolf as well as the fact that I had made a potion that would help to clarify his thoughts from the werewolf's. His lips tightened and his gaze hardened, as if he was trying to feign surprise.

"Professor Snape, you are the only one, besides myself, who can properly brew Wolfsbane. Since I found traces of it on his desk I can only assume that you were the one to make it. Do try to not look so aghast when you already thought I would have figured it out. It's irksome." Now his gaze narrowed in anger, his white knuckled grip on the chair arm drawing my attention for a split second.

"Detention, Ms. Granger, tomorrow night." He replied, his tone clipped despite the fact that I had obviously proven a point to him. I was definitely about to prove another one. His anger and invoked mine, especially when I was expressing my thoughts, as told to do by Dumbledore.

"I will serve it, sir, but I was instructed by both yourself and Headmaster Dumbledore to tell you exactly what I think so that I do not screw up our mission later. Seeing as how You know little to nothing about me or my thoughts then any guessing you will make as to how I feel at a certain point of the day or in that moment or a few seconds before will ultimately be wrong. Should they torture it out of me and it does not coincide with what you say, then we will both be dead. Literally." His hand gripped harder, the leather squeaking slightly under his harsh grip. The glare he sat upon me was one that would make even the hardest prisoners shiver, but I stared him right back in his eyes and rose my brow, challenging _him_.

"Very well," he said through gritted teeth, "Do explain your thought process, Ms. Granger." With glee I began explaining how I thought. I told him the things I hated, the things I liked, the things that downright annoyed me, and what things I was okay with. He was clearly bored the entire time, but listened until the very end, his attentive eyes and slightly turned head telling me he was remembering as much as he could. He would never admit that I was right, but his actions proved such, and it still made me glad that he conceded with me on one part.

"You see, sir, I am no ordinary student. Not just because of the fact that you cannot see into my memories, but also because I am adept in my knowledge of all things. That which I do not know I look up a study, new things that are introduced to me I thoroughly search them through and learn the basics, then delve deeper when I wish." I met his gaze evenly, his acceptance setting us both on even ground for the first time. I was glad of it. "I am, quite literally sir, the epitome of a connoisseur of knowledge."


End file.
